The Primordial Champion
by ThatOneGuyWhoWroteThatOneStory
Summary: AU What if Percy was saved as a baby by the Primordials? What if he became their champion? What would happen to Olympus? Would he raze it, or save it? His grudge begins with his father and Zeus' firecracker. Olympus has fallen. And there's no saving it. Three gods/goddesses survive his wrath, though. Hades, Hestia, and Artemis... Dark!Percy Primordial!Percy Possible Perchaos.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**_

**A/N: For those of you who **_**haven't **_**read my profile page, I will say this only once, **_**NONE**_** of my stories will be Percabeth or slash. I can't stand either of those.**

**The Primordial Champion**

**Chapter One**

**The Void…**

"We need a champion, Erebus! Since we cannot act due to the ancient laws, we must find a powerful demigod and have him annihilate Olympus. We need to face the facts; we're fading. We need to find a demigod and train him in all of our respective domains, that way somebody of _our _choosing will inherit our domains. For example, your domain as Primordial God of Darkness won't be passed onto Hades, and Nyx's domain as Primordial Goddess of Night will not be inherited by Artemis. Not that it would be bad if they inherited the titles, but it is not preferable. We may all like the two of them, but that is no reason for us to entrust them with our domains. Since your domains are not tangible, you_ will_ fade. But for Hydros, Gaia, and myself, we will simply be put into a never-ending slumber. 99% of our power would go to this champion when we enter our slumber. The last 1% we keep a hold of. I have already spoken to Gaia and Hydros and they both agree with me, as do Chronos, Ouranos, and Eros," a man with pale skin, violet eyes, and dark, silky hair that flowed down to his shoulder blades, argued.

"Fine, Tartarus!" a man with black eyes snapped back. "You have a point, so I concede defeat, but from the way you're speaking, you seem to have already found a champion," Erebus finished curiously.

Tartarus sighed and rubbed his glowing purple eyes, "No, I have not. Chronos, however, has."

"Well," a beautiful woman with pale skin, black eyes, and long black hair began, from the appearance alone, one could easily guessed who she was. Nyx. "Who is it?" she finished asking her question.

At this point, a man with golden eyes, a long white beard, and equally white hair answered, "His name will be Perseus Achilles Jackson, he will be born within a year's time on Earth, a week here in the Void, as a son of Poseidon. I have seen young Mr. Jackson's future if we do not intervene, and I must say; it's quite short. Barely even a year after he is born, the Olympians will hear of him. Zeus will then throw his pathetic firecracker in an attempt to kill Perseus due to his paranoia. To make matters worse for the boy, Poseidon will not care. To him, the boy's mother, Sally Jackson, was just a one night stand that ended badly for him. He will have already been contemplating ways to get rid of his bastard son before the council found out." He sighed, "Zeus will then put it up for a vote and only three people will vote for the boy to live. These three people happen to be the only goddesses and god that we approve of."

"Chronos," a gorgeous man with pink eyes and gelled back brown hair started, "surely you aren't saying that Hades would vote for the boy to live. He despises his brothers' children, especially after they forced him into that pact."

"You are correct, Eros," the man now identified as Chronos, the Primordial God of Time, replied. "He will find out about the boy on the day of his birth, but Hestia will convince him to spare the boy. Keep in mind, this is within two years' time from now. The boy will somehow worm his way into the God of the Dead's heart, and will have a special place there. Hades, in the future, treats this son of Poseidon as he would treat his own children; with care.

"As I'm sure you have guessed, Hestia would be one of the other two votes, something that does not surprise me. What does surprise me, though, is Artemis. She will vote for the boy to live, despite him being a son of Poseidon… and a male for that matter."

"What happens next," a man sitting on the edge of his cloudy throne with sky blue eyes and short white hair asked.

Chronos sighed, "Next, Ouranos, if we don't save the child," he sighed again, resulting in Erebus rolling his eyes at his brother's theatrics, "he will be killed."

This caused arguments to break out in the middle of the Primordial Throne Room with only one person being quiet. She looked to be sixteen. She had raven black hair that flowed down in a braid and flawless pale skin. Her black eyes pulsed with power as she watched her children and grandchildren argue with amusement clearly etched on her beautiful face. This woman was none other than Chaos, the Creator of the Universe.

She calmly closed her eyes and focused on the visions Chronos had described to the rest of the Primordial Council. She soon came across a women with a small bump on her stomach, symbolizing she was pregnant. Chaos then thought of how Chronos had described the boy's mother and realized that she was watching the correct woman. She watched in slight anger as the woman sat in her ratty apartment and set up traps to defend her future demigod child from monsters. She wasn't angry at the woman. No. To the contrary. In reality, she was angered that Poseidon abandoned her once he impregnated her. Chaos knew the ancient laws better than anybody, considering she made them, and was disgusted with how the Olympians twisted the laws to fit their own needs. There was no such law that forbade a god or goddess from spending time with his or her demigod children. Zeus had made that law up so he wouldn't have to face the consequences of his actions and avoid the responsibility that came with being a demigod's godly parent.

She snapped her eyes open, only to see the Primordial Council still arguing over what to do. She snapped at them, "Enough!" Every Primordial in the room had the decency to turn and look Chaos in her glowing eyes with slightly abashed, sheepish, and guilty expressions plastered on their faces. "Now," she began calmly, "whether you like it or not, we are going with Tartarus' plan," she held her hand up to stop the inevitable complaints. "We will go along with his plan because he has a point, most of you _are _fading, and it would be best to have our champion be taught how to use their powers by having them train under the ones who gave the champion said powers. Another thing, I agree with Chronos. Perseus Jackson is the perfect candidate to be our champion. So, here's the plan. Once Zeus launches his firecracker at the boy, Chronos will stop time. Erebus, when Chronos stops time, you will come out of some nearby shadows, retrieve the boy, and return here. Once you have returned, Chronos will allow time to resume once more. Chronos will then allow our time here in the Void, to be equal to their time on Earth. That way not too many years pass between when we take Perseus and when he returns."

She sighed, "I suggest we all get some rest, we're going to have a long week ahead of us."

With that, she and the rest of the Primordials disappeared to their palaces.

**(Line Break)**

**The Void…**

**Thirteen years later…**

Twelve year old Perseus Achilles Jackson slashed and hacked at his opponent. Much to his growing irritation, the person was effortlessly dodging his attacks. He finally overstepped one of his slashes and got tripped by his trainer.

"Perseus, you shouldn't let your anger blind you. I know you have the potential to beat me. With very little effort, in fact. But you must calm yourself and control your emotions. Emotions are a person's bane during a battle. Something you will be doing a lot in the next few years," Perseus' trainer, Perses, chided.

"First off," the young boy replied, "my name is Percy. Get that through your thick skull you silly Titan," he playfully mocked his teacher. "Its spelled P-E-R-C-Y. Say it with me now, Percy. Secondly, my emotions are not controlling me―"

"Yes they are," Perses responded simply.

Percy glared at the Titan of Destruction, "My emotions are not controlling me; I'm simply hungry. After all, Perses, we've been training for twelve straight hours with no breaks."

Perses let out an amused chuckle, "Do you think your enemies will stop fighting you just so you can eat?"

"No," Percy grumbled.

"Then why should I?"

"Because, you're my teacher," was all Percy said.

"Fine, go eat," he waved Percy off. When Percy was out of sight he stared at the spot that he knew Tartarus was observing from. "What are we going to do?" he asked the Primordial wistfully.

Tartarus leaned out and looked to be around fifty years old. The past thirteen years had been rough for every Primordial besides Chaos, and that was simply because she wouldn't fade unless she wanted to. The now old torturer sighed, "Well, his training was going great. He beat you every time up until the ninth hour of training. I suggest you train him on his endurance next. I _would _suggest that you get Atlas to teach him, seeing as he's the Titan of Endurance, but he's trapped under the sky." He tilted his head as if listening to somebody, before he continued, "Never mind, Lady Chaos has said that his endurance is good enough. Another reason she doesn't want him to continue his hardcore training is because he will be heading to the Earth soon under the guise of being a demigod child of Hecate. Luckily for us, she was more than happy to help when we asked. She, apparently, even went so far that she copied and transferred everything she knew about magic to Percy."

Perses smiled, "That's good. He could use all the blessing he could get. What I don't understand, though, is how he is a full immortal, but isn't effected or bound by the ancient laws."

Tartarus looked at the Titan solemnly, "She was able to make it so due to the fact that she is the Creator. Just before he became a full immortal, she found a way to exclude him from the bindings the ancient laws provide. She said that she could only do it the second before somebody became a full immortal or it could have dire consequences.

Perses nodded, showing his understanding of the subject. "Well, that's good. How many people have blessed Percy?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Tartarus snorted, "Nearly every single one of Nyx's most trusted children, including Hecate. The same is true in regards to Gaia, which is why you're here. You, Mnemosyne, Iapetus, and Pallas were the only Titans to bless the boy. The only child of Nyx who didn't bless him was… um… actually, every child of Nyx blessed him, including Thanatos, who was a little reluctant about not telling Hades until Nyx explained that Hades, Hestia, and, if she could be trusted, Artemis, were all going to be told of his existence within the year. And, considering this is the last day of said year, she's probably telling them all right now."

**(Line Break)**

**The Underworld…**

**That exact moment…**

A hooded Nyx entered the Underworld through Tartarus and immediately told her son, Thanatos, to go ask Hades to summon Hestia and Artemis. Nyx knew that Hades would be semi-reluctant to invite Artemis into the Underworld, but would allow it. They're uncle-niece relationship had grown from none to only being wary of the other in regards to lying. As these thoughts soared through her head, she passed Cerberus, who was bowing all three of his heads in recognition, acknowledging the fact that she was indescribably more powerful than him, even in her pre-fading weakened state. As she reached Hades' palace's massive Stygian Iron front doors, she knocked gently, knowing that her son had been successful in convincing Hades and knowing the fact that the two goddesses were also there.

Her son happily opened the doors for his mother and led her to the palace's throne room. The halls were lined with many murals of gruesome deaths and various torture methods. On top of the murals, torches with Greek fire were lit at regular intervals along the hall. After minutes of agonizing silence, they finally reached the throne room.

As Thanatos opened the doors, Nyx was shocked at what she saw. The throne room was much different than she expected. Instead of the walls being black and red, they were painted a calming orange color that could only be compared to Hestia's eyes. Nyx looked around and saw Hades sitting on a throne made of bones, Artemis sitting on a cozy looking couch, and Hestia tending the flames of Hades' hearth.

"Who are you?" Hades thundered from his place on his throne.

"Are you telling me that you don't recognize you great aunt?" she questioned sarcastically.

Hades looked like he went deep into thought, only to be broken out when Nyx gave him another clue as to who she was, "I'm also Thanatos' mother."

Hades' eyes widened and he quickly slid off his throne and bowed down in front of Nyx. Artemis, seeing Hestia doing the same as Hades, decided it was probably best for her to bow, which she reluctantly did.

"Rise," Nyx stated in a clear voice.

"Lady Nyx," Hades began, which resulted in Artemis gasping, "How can I help you today?" One could tell by the sound of his voice that he was nervous about being in the same room as a powerful Primordial Goddess.

"Actually," Nyx began softly, "I'm here because of how I can help you. But first, I need all three of you to swear on my mother's name, Chaos, that you will not repeat any information you learn unless given express permission from the Primordial Council or the one person the Council trusts most, who you will learn about once you swear your oath."

Hades, Hestia, and Artemis all warily swore on Chaos' name, knowing the penalty for breaking the oath was fading, to not repeat what they were told without express permission.

"Good!" She smiled, "Do you remember thirteen years ago, when there was a certain child of Poseidon that you all voted to keep alive." Getting solemn and sad nods she continued, "Well, the gist of it is, he's alive. In fact, he's not only alive, but he's the Champion of the Primordial Council. We Primordials have watched how the Olympians have ruled the Earth for the past 3,000 years and we all agreed that things must change. Since we don't see Zeus, or anybody else on the Olympian Council, save Artemis, changing anytime soon, we've decided that it is time to act. So, in a not-so-long period of time, Perseus, or Percy, as he prefers, will return to Earth and begin his quest to restart Olympus. _Everybody _on the Primordial Council agreed that you three were to be spared, seeing as you are the most fair of all the gods and goddesses. By the end of the war, you three will be in charge of the new Olympian Council as a triumvirate."

"Why are the Primordials only acting now," Artemis asked timidly, showing a side of her that very few would ever see.

Nyx sighed, "Because, every Primordial without a tangible domain, save Chaos, will have faded by the end of the year. This category includes myself, as well. The Primordials that _do _have a tangible domain, like Hydros, Pontus, Gaia, Ourea, and Tartarus, will all be put into a deep slumber, where they will remain for the rest of eternity. That, my dear Artemis, is why the Primordial Council is acting now. Another thing is, we would appreciate it if the three of you stayed neutral in the least. We would hate to have to end you due to the fact that you three are the only gods and goddesses of Olympus that we respect," Nyx concluded.

"So, the Primordials are siding with the Titans in the upcoming war?" Hestia asked worriedly.

Nyx scoffed, "Definitely not. Every Primordial, including Gaia, is against the idea of the Titans ruling. They had their chance once before, but let their power corrupt them. Gaia never told Kronos to castrate Ouranos, she loved him. Still does, in fact."

"Then why'd she have the Giants with Tartarus?" Hades questioned warily.

"Because she knew Ouranos would be out of commission in the department of children for a while and got his permission to create the Giants. By the time the Giants were all created, though, the Olympians had won the Titan War. So they waited and watched, and were not amused by how the Olympians were ruling. The Olympians were doing an even worse job than the Titans, which is why the Giant War began," Nyx explained.

Hestia, Hades, and Artemis all looked at each other and had a mental conversation. In the end, they promised to stay out of the war as long as the Primordials did not attack the three of them, Artemis' Huntresses, or Hades' future children. Ever.

**(Line Break)**

**The Void…**

**Two months later…**

"Percy," Chaos called, sitting on her throne in her twelve year old form, a form that she rarely used.

"Yes, Lady Chaos?" Percy asked when he arrived in the throne room.

"It's time," she replied solemnly.

"Alright, milady." He smirked playfully, "Do try to not miss me."

She smirked back and answered equally playful, "Do try and survive, life's been much more entertaining with you around."

Percy nodded in acknowledgement and disappeared in the nearby shadows, heading to the one and only, Camp Half-Blood **(Keep in mind, this is Pre-LightningThief)**.

Unknown to the both of them, however, Eros was hiding behind his throne, watching the two interact. He smirked smugly and thought to himself, _It's about time mom found somebody she likes. Now all I have to do is get the two of them to confess their feelings for each other. _With that thought, Eros snuck off deviously, intent on talking to his siblings about what just occurred.

**(Line Break)**

**The Void…**

**A few minutes later…**

"Guys!" Eros shouted, flailing his arms around like a mad man, trying his best to get his siblings' attention. When he reached them, he immediately became semi-serious, the only thing holding him back from being completely serious was the mischievous glint that was always present in his eyes. His siblings stopped talking and looked at him intently. They all knew that if Eros was serious, well, as serious as Eros could get, something important happened.

"What?" Ouranos inquired, breaking the silence.

Eros took a deep breath, exhausted from his sprint, "*pant* M― *pant* Mother and Percy― *pant*"

"What about Mother and Percy?" Nyx asked worriedly.

Once Eros caught his breath he smirked and answered her question, "Mother and Percy… they have feelings for each other!" Once he finished his exclamation, he dropped to the ground and started to roll around, laughing his ass off.

The other Primordials, while not rolling on the ground laughing, were grinning. They couldn't help but be happy that their mother had found someone that could grow to love.

"Is that all?" Tartarus asked, finally getting rid of the grin that had been plastered on his face not even moments ago.

Eros stood up and thought for a second, "Err, no. The other thing I came to tell you about was Percy leaving and going to Camp Half-Blood."

"What?!" his siblings exclaimed in unison, before going as fast as they could to the throne room. Only Chronos and Ananke were smart enough to simply teleport there, arriving a lot sooner than their siblings.

**(Line Break)**

**Camp Half-Blood…**

**Same time as before…**

An exhausted and tired looking Percy stumbled out of the trees near the demigod camp. Had he not been taught acting by Chronos, it would have been a dead giveaway that he was perfectly fine. Lucky for him, though, he _was _taught acting by Chronos, even though he thought the idea was stupid. As he "limped" up the hill, he couldn't help but chuckle at the mere idea of him helping the Olympian idiots.


End file.
